


Blankets Exist

by plasticpumpkins



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Andrew taking up space and liking it, M/M, They're in love but 'Drew doesn't give a fUUUUUUUCK, anime mention, for the christians, nsfw warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticpumpkins/pseuds/plasticpumpkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is super glad to be with his boyfriend, but Andrew couldn't care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets Exist

**Author's Note:**

> This is random and unedited, so please step over the junk on your way in.

Steve had been in love before. He had felt the cautious jitters of teenage love thrumming beneath his skin. He had kissed pretty girls in dimmed bedrooms. He had listened to all the upbeat songs that depicted the beauty of young love. But nothing could have prepared him for the whirlwind that was Andrew Detmer. He wasn’t anywhere close to the experiences Steve had felt previously. 

Andrew ate overly salted popcorn and sat on Steve’s lap, barely paying attention to his boyfriend. Every few seconds, he would shift and the other boy would stifle a groan. He was thin, impossibly thin, and his butt was digging painfully into Steve’s thighs. Any other time, Steve would have appreciated Andrew gyrating on his lap, but in this moment, he wished it to be over as quickly as possible. 

He cleared his throat, ‘’Drew?’’ 

Andrew shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth, he didn’t bother responding. He merely grunted in acknowledgment and kept his eyes glued to the television, which was playing some obscure anime that Steve couldn’t name. 

‘’Do you have to, uh, sit on my lap? There’s a lot of room on the couch.’’ Steve said, gesturing to the vacant spaces beside them. Andrew didn’t bother looking. 

He swallowed down the popcorn, sniffling. ‘’I’m fine, thanks.’’ 

Steve rolled his eyes. ‘’You sure?’’ 

Andrew hummed in agreement. He chucked the bag of popcorn on the other end of the couch, and Steve ignored the pieces that went flying with the momentum of the throw. He sighed. 

His boyfriend allowed himself to relax on Steve’s chest, their bodies pressed firmly together. He didn’t seem to care that he was sitting on the other boy or that he was blocking the view of the TV. ‘’Don’t invite me over if you’re going to complain,’’ Andrew mumbled, grinding himself down on Steve to get comfortable. All the air left Steve’s body as a skinny elbow dug into his ribs, he locked his jaw. 

‘’You know I love you, but seriously, ‘Drew, there’s so much space and you’re lying on me.’’ Steve forced out, trying to remain as passive as possible. 

Andrew grumbled, ‘’You’re warm and I’m cold.’’ 

‘’Blankets exist?’’ 

‘’Shut up,’’ the smaller boy concluded. Steve suppressed the urge to smile. He needed to be serious.  
‘’If you’re going to lie on me, could you at least take off your pants?’’ Steve shot back, seriously questioning his boyfriend’s participation in the conversation. It seemed like he was too focused on the TV to pay attention. 

Andrew scoffed again, ‘’In your dreams, dude.’’ 

‘’Dude?’’ he asked, unsure of the given name. 

‘’It’s to diffuse the sexual tension, you know, you wouldn’t bang your dude,’’ Andrew explained, his voice was soft, uncertain. On the television, there was an explosion of color and sound. Steve couldn’t care less. 

Steve shifted, causing them both to move. ‘’What sexual tension?’’ 

‘’The sexual tension you started.’’

‘’You sure are one to point fingers, huh, Andrew?’’ Steve asked smugly. 

Andrew elbowed him in the ribs again, Steve groaned. ‘’Alright, alright, point taken.’’ 

Yeah, not anywhere close to his old loves. But Steve still loved him more than anyone before. Even with aching ribs, a direct weight on his chest, and weird anime time sequences.


End file.
